


from nerd town

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, MJ falls for Peter, Pining, Romance, but he doesn't, not yet anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Michelle Jones was yet again writing another uninteresting article for the Daily Bugle when Peter Parker walked in.orMJ asks for Peter's help with her computer even though she doesn't need it. Peter steals candy from her work desk, and remains clueless.





	1. michelle could tell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here I go again. 
> 
> Please, enjoy.

Michelle Jones was yet again writing another uninteresting article for the Daily Bugle when Peter Parker walked in. 

Together with Ned Leeds, he was part of the IT (information technology) department of the company, and would be often be seen at her department to fix some problem with computers, since the big shots of the company weren’t willing to invest on better technology for meres reporters. 

Sometimes there were real computer problems, and sometimes Peter was there because someone was pretending to not know they only needed to turn their computer on and off one time for it to work again. They did it because, well, they wanted to get Peter’s attention. Flirting, really. He would often put his arm around one’s shoulder who was sitting on the desk’s chair, supporting his left arm on the desk, while his right was busy as he used the mouse, making a few clicks, and then ‘problem solved’. One girl even shamelessly leaned on his left arm, and Peter didn’t notice. It was interesting to watch. He was clueless.

Michelle liked to watch how Ned would show up to solve computers problems too, but also to flirt with reporter Betty Brant. They had just started dating, and their honeymoon phase was annoying the whole office. It was funny to watch how Ned would sneak off to see Betty and then run off as soon as Liz opened her office door. 

Liz Allan, head editor, was a great boss. Michelle admired her, and was glad to be working directly with her. Only she wasn’t happy with her position, it was more about boring articles that she had no interest in, and less about breath-taking investigation and ground-breaking journalism. That probably was the reason she managed to find the people around her more interesting than her own work. Anyway, it was good enough for a first job after college, she would grow for bigger things in that company, she hoped. 

Liz was also Peter’s crush. Michelle remembered the first time she was talking to Peter, and she witnessed him completely falling for Liz. It was his first month on the job, and finally her computer had died. She remembers a little of a computer technology course she took in high school, so usually, she was able to solve her own little problems. Well, not this time. The IT team was there for a reason, so she called them, Peter showed up.

He was very nice and helpful, and so her computer was brought back to life. Maybe she took the chance to look at him closely and, oh, he has a good jaw, his voice was also good to hear. Interesting, her co-workers were right, he had a cute butt.

Peter was just about done with his work, and as if on cue, Liz opened the door of her office, and graced everyone with her presence. Michelle wasn’t Peter, but she was almost sure that Liz walking to Betty’s desk to drop off some papers happened in slow motion in his eyes, as flowers fell from the ceiling to complement Liz’s beauty. 

His face looked stupidly stunned, and his eyes gained a new light that wasn’t there before. Michelle scoffed, but to be honest, it was cute scene. As Liz walked back to her office, she stopped on her way when she saw Peter by Michelle’s desk. 

She smiled politely, “And you are…?” 

Peter froze for a moment, but finally answered. “U-uh, I’m Peter… Parker. From the IT team.”

She shook his hand. “I’m Liz Allan, head editor. Nice to meet you. Thanks for helping out my team.” 

“N-no problem.” Peter managed to answer in a stutter only after Liz had already gone on her way. 

That boy was a goner, Michelle could tell. 

Eventually, Michelle ended up turning into another one of the people who called for Peter’s help for things they could themselves solve it. She wouldn’t sneakily lean on his arms, but she would make small talk with him. Honestly, she didn’t love small talk, but she was bored. The eye-candy from nerd town was more interesting than her article about the latest shocking thing one of the Kardashians did. Soon, it actually became easy to talk to him, even natural. 

As time went by, even if Michelle hadn’t called him, if he was at her department for whatever reason, Peter would make a stop at her desk. 

“How’s your day going?” He would ask.

“Terrible.” She would answer with a sarcastic smile, and then make fun of whatever it was the subject of the article she was working on. 

He appreciated her humor, unlike some co-workers who didn’t have the same good taste.

Peter would always steal hopeful glances at Liz’s office, the fact that Michelle’s desk was located right in front of it also didn’t help his urge.

And as always, since Peter started to show up at her desk almost on the daily, Michelle gave him a full report about Liz.

“She’s not on a good mood today. She’s having a hard time closing up a deal with some other company, but she was happy with an article Betty wrote, so it isn’t all horrible.” 

“Oh.” Peter frowned. “I hope everything works out okay.”

The first time Michelle teased him about his crush he denied it, but it didn’t take long for him to admit it, with his heart-eyes, he simply couldn’t.

Then, it became a habit, they would talk, make jokes and laugh, he would steal candy from her desk, and she would give him a vague summary about how Liz was doing.

One day, Peter asked, “I’m not being creepy, right?”

Michelle rolled her eyes. “You should just talk to her. Maybe ask her out?”

His eyes widened comically. “You’re crazy? I could never! She’s, she’s… I don’t know, but there’s no way.”

She got up from her desk, and pushed him into the door of Liz’s office. Peter actually squeaked, yeah, Michelle heard it, she would never forget it, because it was the most funny and adorable thing she had seen in a long time. Then, he  
literally ran off to hide in his nerd cave. 

Michelle figured she couldn’t force it after all. She would stick to giving him his unasked reports on Liz.

Time passed, and bit by bit, Michelle started to notice how her stare lingered a little longer every time he smiled, and how his heart-eyes in Liz’ direction were starting to sting. Something felt off. 

Suddenly, Peter wasn’t just her distraction from work, she would actually get worried about the purple on his eyes due to a door he walked in, or his red knuckles from that time he fell down the stairs, seriously, what’s up with that? He was extremely clumsy, but had really good reflexes to dodge all the paper balls she threw at him every time he was fixing someone else’s computer.

She was also far too happy when he mentioned her article on Spider-Man, one of the few, along with the social themed ones, that Michelle had wrote that she actually liked.

“You’re like, the one reporter I know who writes something good about him.” He commented. 

“He deserves better.” Michelle simply replied. She didn’t want to goof around about some superhero. Spidey was the only one she really liked, besides a certain king from another country, he was looking out for the little guy, she could feel the hero’s sincerity, and she appreciated it.

“H-he’s cool.” Peter said back. “You’re the best.” 

Michelle didn’t know if it was the common interest, or the compliment, but she had to hide the blushing daring to show on her cheeks.

The blushing was becoming an issue. Peter was too nice, she concluded. He would always throw around compliments, about her work, sometimes about her hair, even her clothes. Michelle started to feel weird about it, she didn’t know why, but she would always retort and tease him about something that would make him blush in return. She also didn’t know why he would still mind to give her those compliments if she usually acted like a brat about it.

It didn’t take long, and Michelle stopped telling him he should make a move on her boss. She didn’t stop giving the reports about Liz though, that was the whole reason he always stopped by her desk, right?

The day Michelle wished she was at the of end of that lovingly look Peter was directing to Liz, she felt her head bout to explode. It couldn’t be. Like everyone else, she just had the case of nice and super cute nerd who was also good to look at, it wasn’t more serious than that. That’s what she always thought. Apparently that new fantasy made her realize something new.

Michelle actually had a thing for Peter, and that was the worst, because almost everyday she had to see him completely infatuated with someone else. She would try to detach herself from that feeling, faking enthusiasm in how he should pursue a relationship with Liz, but it never helped.

One day, she spent most of her day with her mind off Peter, without looking around expecting him to show up sometime, Michelle finally thought that she had a chance of getting over this, but Peter did show up, and when she was focused typing away on her computer, he casually and very gently touched her hair, getting what was on her eyes to behind her ear. 

“How it’s going?” Peter asked without a worried thought in mind.

Michelle was back to square one. Didn’t he know he isn’t supposed to do something like that? She was mad he couldn’t tell him to stop being his adorable self because she didn’t want to fall for him every time he did something slightly cute.

Yeah, she was goner, Michelle could tell. 

And it sucked. It sucked so much, and she tried so hard to hold it all in, that she didn’t even notice how much Peter’s glances to Liz’s office started to decrease more and more.

Michelle wanted to focus more on her work, but it was as uninteresting as always, so that didn’t help at all. 

One fine day, Liz got a promotion, and that was great, she was really deserving of it. With that, she had to transfer, she was going to move. Not so great, Michelle would miss her.

They had a small farewell party at her department. Peter and Ned passed by briefly, and they exchanged a polite hug. Michelle expected Peter to turn into a nervous mess because of the hug, but that reaction never came. 

“He’s cute.” Liz commented to Michelle, about Peter. “I wish I could see more of him around.” She sighed. “Now is too late anyway.”

Peter, you unlucky loser. If he had tried, he could have made it. 

When Michelle was on her way home, a thought hit her. Liz was gone, there was no reason for Peter to waste time around her desk, hoping to get a look at her boss. There would be no reason for him to come and steal her candy, to point out good things about the articles she wrote, to say her hair looked good. 

Great, her stupid, almost non-existent, love life sucks. Damn you Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> This is going to have a second chapter, and end. I'll update really soon, hopefully. Please, let me know what you think. Comments are so important, leave me one!!!!
> 
> Find me on twitter: @lurKINGaroundd (Feel free to ask me to write some petermj stuff on my curiouscat. I'll accept prompts.)
> 
> Also, tumblr, yell at me on: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!!


	2. off the market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I updated.

Michelle didn’t spend her weekend thinking about Liz’s departure. She also didn’t think about how she wouldn’t see Peter around anymore. Michelle actually spent her time reading some books, watching some movies, enjoying herself.

So when Monday came, the stupid sad feeling of loneliness slapped her face first thing in the morning. On her way to work, Michelle actually felt mad, she was used to being alone and quiet, it was so bothersome that now she had to waste her energy on feeling down because a nerd that she liked very much wouldn’t be around to make her company during her boring days.

It was incredibly inconvenient how she would look at her little bowl of candies and remember of him, because Peter wouldn’t be there to steal some anymore. Michelle should be happy that he wouldn’t take away more of her stash of sugar, but she wasn’t.

At least, Harrington, the new head editor, seemed like a nice guy, so the day wasn’t going horrible. She just needed to stop being dramatic about a stupid crush. Michelle guessed she had it coming anyway, it serves her right for not having any serious feelings about anyone her whole life, because now she didn’t really know how to deal with it. So inside her head, Michelle felt like a goth heroine, dying of heartbreak as if she was inside an Emily Bronte story. On the outside, she was the good ol’ same Michelle, because she was better than that drama, obviously.

And of course, of course Michelle didn’t expect a voice sweeter than her candies, greeting her as she focused her eyes on the computer, trying to write an article.

“How’s it going?” Peter asked, already unwrapping one of the sweets from her candy jar, like any other day.

“It’s going okay.” She answered, on the verge of reciting some epic poetry of tragic romance to this boy, instead, she bluntly questioned, “What are you doing here?”

Peter frowned a bit as he chewed, trying to decide if he liked that new candy she bought. He decided it was good enough. “I thought we already established that I only come to work to steal your food.”

Michelle narrowed her eyes at him. “Liz isn’t here anymore, you know.”

“Oh, yeah.” Peter seemed to realize something, but it wasn’t what she was hinting at. “How’s your new boss anyway?”

She was definitely taken back, but tried to not show it. “He’s cool, I guess.” To prove to herself that she didn’t really care that Peter was pretty munch into someone else, Michelle joked, “Want a report on him too? I could set you up.”

He laughed. “Nah, I’m good. It’s Harrington, right? I heard he’s married.” 

A small laugh escaped her. This conversation was sounding pretty much like all the others they usually had. Then, a wild idea hit her, that maybe Liz wasn’t the whole reason he always stopped by her desk. Maybe she, herself, was part of the reason. 

Oh, so they were friends. 

How come she didn’t realize this before?

“Hey, did you do something with your hair?” Peter interrupted her thoughts.

“No.” Michelle answered, one eyebrow rising. “Why?”

“Huh.” He stared at her for a second, as if he was looking for something. “It looks good.” Peter casually complimented and decided it was time to leave, but not without getting a handful of her candies before parting.

Stupid Peter Parker, making her blush just because he complimented her hair. 

He already had his back turned, but Michelle called, “Hey, thief.”

Peter looked back. 

“My friends call me MJ.”

He only delivered a shit-eating grin in response, as he threw another candy inside his mouth and waved bye. 

God, what she wouldn’t give for this loser to act awkward around her, awkward as if he was in love.

Nonetheless, it was great to know that she had a new friend. And that soon included Ned too, because she was regularly helping him to sneak off the office with Betty in the middle of the day without Harrington catching them. 

It was great, they felt like in high school again. Maybe if they started paying better she would take this job more seriously.

And good for Betty, she managed to get her nerd. Michelle was still without a cute nerd to carry around in her pocket. And that reminded her of one day she said that Peter was so short he probably could fit inside her pocket. So maybe Michelle shouldn’t complain that her crush doesn’t like her back, she wasn’t doing a lot of work for that.

 

Time passed, and she started to buy her candy thinking about him. Michelle would always buy a big quantity of the ones Peter didn’t like just to piss him off. And because she couldn’t help herself, of course she also bought his favorites.

What a goner she was, ridiculous.

Michelle noticed how people seemed to back off with all the flirting with local handsome nerd Peter Parker. She wondered why, but a green monster inside of her, that was buried deep down, liked that change of events. Clueless Peter didn’t seem to notice the difference at all. 

One thing Michelle didn’t enjoy was how much she had to have control over herself when around him, control not to water a seed of hope. And control was usually an easy thing for her, but that dumbass was able to mess that up for her too. She should hate him, really. At least, she hated her lack of practice in having crushes. 

Because one fine day, Michelle was showing him the amount of open windows she had on her computer, each one full of references for an article she was writing about Donald Trump, the pig. This one she was excited for. 

Close to her, looking over shoulder, facing her computer screen, he said, “Wow, you look really prepared…” Then, with a much lower voice, “and pretty.”

With all her strength, Michelle ignored that last comment, because she was sure she misheard it, maybe it was even an hallucination, or just Peter being his usual sweet self, nothing outside the norm. Nothing worth creating hopes for.

Michelle was doing a pretty good job at ignoring it, that was until she heard Betty’s answer to her question about why her colleagues weren’t clinging into Peter anymore.

“Why do you think?” Betty rolled her eyes. “You stole him all for you.”

Michelle made a face. “That’s not true.”

The blonde sighed. “It’s okay, everyone thinks you guys look cute together, they won’t interfere.”

“But we’re not together.” 

Betty shrugged. “Whatever you say.”

Do they look good together? Was that a good thing? Michelle wondered.

The whole thing was big misunderstanding, she concluded, and Michelle kept that way of thinking until she caught herself feeding Peter one of her candies, and his lips faintly touched her fingertips. 

They were… flirting. Oh my God, they were shamelessly flirting with each other and she hadn’t realized. 

That’s when Michelle recalled. All the little touches from Peter, the compliments, the attention, the teasing. 

Peter Parker was flirting with her. 

And she was responding to it. 

And only now she fully realized it.

What kind of journalist she’s going to be if she can’t catch on these things?

What’s the next step? Michelle never expected for it to go that far. Does she ask him out? 

It didn’t take long for her to find out she would have to ask him out, because it didn’t look like he was going to do that any soon.

 

At the end of the office hours of another day, she waited for him before going home. Ned went with Betty, so they walked together, alone. 

Only then Michelle realized it was the first time they were interacting outside the office. 

They were having a casual talk about work, and she decided she would drop the bomb just like that.

“I have two deadlines for next week…” Michelle said. “And I like you, let’s date.” She continued. “Also, I have to buy groceries tomorrow.”

“Wait, wait.” Peter stopped. “What did you say?”

“I need to buy groceries.”

“MJ.” He almost scolded.

She sighed, the cat was out of the bag. “I like you, and I think we should date.”

The smile Peter gave her after her words was one Michelle wanted to never forget. 

She also wanted to never forget the way he lifted her up in a hug, there in the middle of the sidewalk, and went on a spin with her in his arms, a smile so big in both their faces, and then, finally, he kissed her.

Michelle didn’t usually imagine what romance for her would be like, but she was a hundred percent sure that such a romantic scene would never take part in her life.

Apparently Michelle would have to get used to it, because Peter seemed quite the romantic type. She didn’t hate it.

 

The next day, Peter greeted her with a quick peck on the lips, and of course that attracted the curious eyes of everyone in the place. 

Harrington didn’t seem to be around, so. 

Standing up, Michelle placed an arm around Peter’s shoulder. “That’s right. We’re officially together now. Peter’s off the market. Go get yourselves your own cute dork, this one is mine.” She said jokingly in a loud voice.

Her colleagues laughed and applauded, Ned recorded the scene, and Betty yelled one “Finally!”

Peter’s face, obviously, was adorably red out of embarrassment. “What are you talking about?” He confronted.

“You really didn’t notice half of our reporters flirting with you?” She rolled her eyes. “Or did you really think we’re all incredibly stupid when it comes to computers?”

“I- I didn’t-” 

Michelle could almost see the loading bar above his head as he took the new information in.

Cute.

“You’re one to talk.” Peter decided to retort. “I’ve been flirting with your for months and you didn’t notice.”

Michelle just glared at him in response, leaving the argument that she was into him way before for another time.

 

Well, she thought that all the dramatic turnaround was over, but it was about time for Michelle to learn that with Peter things are not really what you expect. The boy looked like the definition of simple and wholesome, but he could be quite surprising. 

So when for the first time Michelle went to visit the nerd dungeon in the building where Peter and Ned worked, she was left almost speechless.

Because why the hell was Michelle seeing Peter dressed as Spider-Man, without the mask on, injuries on his face, and why it seemed to make all the sense?

That was one interesting relationship she got herself into after all.

Peter looked dumbly surprised and caught off guard, and the only thing Michele managed to say was, “What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.) 
> 
> As I said before this is really only a two-part short story, so the end. 
> 
> I hope you liked it. And please, leave me comments, they're the most motivational thing ever!!!!
> 
> Find me on twitter: @lurKINGaroundd (Feel free to ask me to write some petermj stuff on my curiouscat. I'll accept prompts.)
> 
> Also, tumblr, yell at me on: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you sooo much for reading!!


End file.
